Dillon Zabini
Dillon Zabini ( May 20,2025-Present) is a Half-Blood Wizard born to Pure-Blood Wizard Zachary Zabini and his Half-Blood wife Lucy Weasley. Dillon is the boyfriend to Natasha Monet and cousin to Issac Peteress. During the Hogwarst sorting cermony Dillon is sorted in to Hufflepuff house and joins the house quidditch team as a keeper during his 4th year. Biography Early Life Dillon O'Callagahn grew up in his family Pub in Dublin,Irealand. Dillon's father Tristian runs the pub as well as being an artists. The O'Callaghan Pub is decorated with both of his parents work ( Tristian's art work and Lucy photos). Dillon is not super artisty as he can not draw to save his life. Hogwarts Years Year 1 During Dillon's first year at Hogwarts he was often picked on for being an over weight kid. Dillon was sorted into Hufflepuff house. Dillon would often spent his free time with his cousin Shaniline Riley in the Ravenclaw tower. Shaniline's roommate/bestie Natasha Monet would often join the pair in their hang out sessions. Year 2 During Dillon and Shaniline's second year at Hogwarts their cousins Jasper Potter , Alexis Potter , Parker Malfoy, Oliver Woods and Beatriz Woods start their first year at Hogwarts. Dillon beings to feel embarassed by the fact that he is having trouble making friends outside the family,while it seems easy for his other cousins. Year 3 Dillon begans to form a crush on Shaniline's friend Natasha and decideds to ask her to the first Hogsmead weekend on a date. Natasha thinks that the trio is going as friends and agrees to go as long as Shaniline is present. Dillon decides to ask Natasha out again to a school dance as his date which she declines. Dillon tired of being viewed as the dependable ugly kid in the group decided to work out more. Dillon's cousin Oliver and Jasper sometimes joke about how blind Natasha is about Dillon liking her. Year 4 The summer between third and fourth year Dillon begans to work out with Jasper and Oliver while practing quidditch.As the start of 4th year rolls around Dillon has lost a good portion of his weight and decideds to join the house quidditch team with much encouragement from his cousins Jasper and Oliver. Dillon makes the house team as Keeper. Dillon decides to built up some courage to ask out his crush Natasha this year ,but she enters into a relationship with classmate Toby Franklin. Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Not much is know about Dillon's life after Hogwarts. Physical Appearance Dillon has forest green eyes and dirty blonde hair. In his childhood years age 7 to 14, Dillon is often described a being a beefy short kid with big bones and broad shoulders. Between the age 13-15 Dillon lost 40lbs of body fat by exercising and portion control. As Dillon gets older he gets taller and begans to work out more causing him to lose the beefy fat in his body.Dillon becomes more handsome and gains an athletic built. Personality and Traits Dillion is extremely protective of his family and would do anything to protect them. Dillon is not afraid to speak his mind and some people would consider him brave. Dillon can also be extremely laid back.Dillon can some times be insecure when it comes to certain relationships such as romantic ones. Some times Dillon worries about gianing weight again and is strick about what he can and cannot eat. Relationships Family Tristian and Lucy O'Callaghan are the parents to Dillon O'Callaghan. Both of Dillons parents are extremly artsy as his father is an artist and his mother is a photographer at Lucy Goosey. Through is Mother Lucy , Dillon is related to the Weasley Family and all their children. Shaniline Riley Shaniline is the second cousin to Dillon O'Callaghan via their mothers. Shaniline and Dillon often view each other as first cousins. Romantic Natasha Monet Natasha Monet is the girlfriend to Dillon O'Callaghan.Dillon's insurity about not being good enough for Natasha sometimes puts a strain on their relationship. Dillon worries that Natasha will realize one day that she wants someone like Spencer Graham who was always good looking. Natasha often refers to him in conversation with the girls as he is a keeper. In reference to what a great boyfriend she thinks he is and that he really is a keeper. Magical Abilities and Skills Dillon is a talented wizard. Gallery MV5BMjI0NDM2ODU5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTIyNzMwMTE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg Unknown4.jpeg|Dillon and his gf Nat 40596a6790681f60ffdc8596741b1d03.jpg 2970441e76ef7b0546b1b68f02c562da.jpg KevinSchmidt09-724709.gif.png MV5BMTQyNjE2MzQxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzE3Nzc2OA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg tumblr_lov01oKHIG1qf0ve9.jpg Largenat.png 6425482675 fd25ef34cc.jpg 5907714036 54c172e56f.jpg 4397508096 653ae8087c.jpg 10pc0ld.jpg Kevin-Schmidt-shirtless-2.jpg|Locker room sam5.jpg|Dillon and Sandra at a party tumblr_inline_n3hm8aVw7J1r8j0uv.jpg|Dillon c6ce37d5b6d1ae874b53361d844df1886232c9a2.png|1st year c6ce37d5b6d1ae874b53361d844df1886232c9a2-1.png 1124-pig-kevin-1.jpg|Dillon and a pig from Great Grandma Molly's Farm article-2187621-14869D36000005DC-782_634x629.jpg kevin-schmidt-profile.jpg Kevin-schmidt-the-schmidt-brothers-31507874-446-599.jpg|5th Year tumblr_m1axyrnhjh1r6bfkdo1_500.jpg 4397516438_73a45a6620_m.jpg|Dillon and Nat in Fourth Year tumblr_m2enseI7bO1qavh4q.jpg Dillon O. .jpg kevin-g-schmidt-cheaper-by-the-dozen-20th-century-fox-twitter-083115-1.jpg cheaper-by-the-dozen-henry-baker-played-by-kevin-schmidt-1444148267-view-1.png Zabini Dillon Dillon Dillon O'Callaghan Hufflepuff Zabini